


Building Glass Houses

by Soul4Sale



Series: Taming of Bears [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU – Canon Divergence, Acrostic, Acrostic Inspired, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Live-in Babysitter, M/M, Pedophilia, Possibly abusive parent, Slash, William Johnson POV, drunken antics, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Johnson can tell that Thomas is getting attached to Connor; he also knows what happens when Thomas Hickey gets attached to <i>anything</i>. An acrostic attempts to help him through his hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I made the story Praise Be (I haven't posted it yet), I knew I wanted to focus on Thomas Hickey. However, I realized later I wanted one about William, and his ways of coping when Thomas grows apart from him. So, then I decided he's an intellectual, and he'd try to handle it in a way that would be both personal and therapeutic. Thus, this story was born! Hope you guys like. ^^

The more time Thomas spends with that boy, the more I worry for both of their futures. Connor is eight already, and it sort of surprises me he's made it that long. Perhaps this is the kind of magic that Thomas refers to when he says that was how his family raised him on the same basic level. Then again, I raised him into manhood, and even still he acts like a child. But what _really_ concerns me is the fact that Thomas Hickey is growing attached to an eight year old child. Whenever Thomas gets attached to _anything_ , he has a tendency to overdo it, and... I suppose I fear the boy will grow as lecherous as the man caring for him. I still question Haytham's judgement, but I realize he never really wanted Connor in the first place.

At any rate, upon noticing my distress, Charles and Haytham both thought it wise that I start to work on some personal therapy. As such, I've been given a challenge; On the first day, I must write an acrostic poem about how I feel about the problem. Every day after that, I need to write a journal entry based on one letter/word of said poem. Hopefully it will help.

Here goes nothing:

T - Time-Consuming  
H - Honest  
O - Obnoxious  
M - Maculate  
A - Alcoholic  
S - Salacious

H - Hedonistic  
I - Infectious  
C - Claustrophobic  
K - Kinky  
E - Easy  
Y – Yokefellow

...That was far easier than I expected. With this written down, I can begin the next section of the exercise. Hopefully this helps with separating myself from my, er... Problem. Now, I only hope Haytham and Charles don't find this...


End file.
